jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy Discovers The Ocean/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a stretch of the blue sky, the ocean visible on the lower portion. Pan slowly across for a few moments, then dissolve to a close-up of Snuffy standing next to a fish tank in the main hanger at Tarrytown Airport. Inside it, a small, reddish purple fish swims around.) Narrator: Well, this is the story of how Snuffy the Skywriter found out all about the ocean, with the help of a little fish. Snuffy: Wow, look at that neat, little fish. (Wider shot; Jay Jay and Tracy stand apart from Snuffy and the fish tank.) Tracy: Brenda just got him yesterday. (Back to Snuffy in close-up.) Snuffy: What's his name? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Brenda said it was Gilbert. Snuffy: Jay Jay, where did Brenda get all those pretty seashells? (Close-up of the tank; the fish, Gilbert, swims side to side.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Well, she said she found them on the beach next to the ocean. Snuffy: (from o.s.) She did? Next to the ocean? (Pull back to frame him.) ''That's great! Uh...what's the ocean? '''Jay Jay, Tracy:' What?! Tracy: Snuffy, you don't know what the ocean is? Snuffy: Nope. Jay Jay: (chuckles) Snuffy, old buddy, wait'll ya hear this. Soft, orchestral string/bass/flute line, moderate 4 (C major, modulating to E major) Jay Jay: Huge waves of blue and green! Ocean liners, submarines! Electric fish, some that glow! Sparkling, sandy beaches! Snuffy: Whoa! Steel drum/xylophone/acoustic guitar/light percussion in, peppier feel (For a moment, we see Gilbert swimming swiftly in the tank, before the view cuts to a close-up of a smiling Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: There is absolutely nothing like the ocean It's the very biggest thing in all the world Like a lake the size of Tarrytown And everything from miles around Tracy: Sparkling, shimmering Full of swishy, swimmer things Snuffy: Like Gilbert, huh? Tracy: Lots more than that. (Close-up of Jay Jay, then cut to Gilbert swimming in the tank.) Jay Jay: There is nothing like the motion of the ocean With the waves rollin' in toward the shore (An astounded Snuffy lets a smile spread across his face as he bobs his head to the rhythm.) You will wish you could explore Even on the ocean floor 'Cause no matter what'cha see No matter what'cha see No matter what'cha see, there's always more Last three words are shouted; song ends on a stinger Snuffy: Wowee!! It sounds like it would be fun to live in the ocean. Tracy: Well, maybe not. I-it's really only a good home for fish like Gilbert. The ocean's not a good place for little planes to be, Snuff. Snuffy: Oh. Tracy: Oops! I-I think it's getting late. Jay Jay, we've gotta get some fuel—our flight plan today is taking us right over the ocean. It's funny, we're just talking about it. Jay Jay: Yeah, it sure is. Tracy: Come on, let's go! Bye, Snuff! (She turns toward the exit.) Jay Jay: See ya later, Snuff! (He follows her.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Uh... (Cut to him, still in front of Gilbert.) Yeah, later! (long pause) Boy, Gilbert. I sure wish I could visit your old ocean home. Narrator: Now, as Snuffy sat looking at Gilbert, a curious thing happened. (As the narrator continues, the view cuts to a close-up of Gilbert still swimming swiftly.) Narrator: At first, Snuffy just kept watching the quiet little fish go back and forth— (Back to Snuffy.) —and soon, Snuffy began to feel a little drowsy. (The skywriter voices a little yawn, before lowering his head and closing his eyes in turn, starting to sleep.) Narrator: It seemed like he had closed his eyes for only a second— (The view begins to ripple like water.) —when suddenly, he began to dream. And in his dream, he heard a voice. (The view stops rippling; comes now is the sound of a voice with a bit of water garble added to it.) Gargling voice: Hey! You with the propeller on your nose, wake up! (Snuffy's eyes pop open.) I said, wake up! Snuffy: Huh? W-what? Who said that? (Pull back; nothing is here except the tank with Gilbert in it.) Gargling voice: I did! Me! Down here! Snuffy: Gilbert? Y-you can talk? Gilbert: Yeah, but only if I feel like it. (Close-up.) Fact is, most of the time, I just don't feel like talking. (Cut to an amazed Snuffy; he continues o.s.) But now, Snuffy, you wanna visit my home in the ocean, so that's something worth talking about. Snuffy: Oh, I'd love to do that! Gilbert: (from o.s.) Then you should catch up with Jay Jay and Tracy—they're going right over the ocean right now. They could take you to it. Snuffy: That's a great idea! Okay, I will! Bye! (His propeller starts to spin, and he backs out. Dissolve to the runway; both Jay Jay and Tracy taxi up to it.) Narrator: Jay Jay and Tracy were just about to leave on their flight when... Snuffy: (from o.s.) Jay Jay! (He rushes up to them.) Tracy! Waaaait! Can I come with you? I wanna see the ocean! Jay Jay: Sure thing, Snuffy. Tracy: We're just taking off now, c'mon! (She zooms forward, the other two following behind, then lift off one by one.) Narrator: So, they all took off and headed straight for the ocean. (Dissolve to the sky; the three lower themselves into view in a triangular formation.) Narrator: After they've been flying for a little while, Snuffy suddenly saw something down below. Snuffy: Whoa! Looks like somebody sprung a leak—there's all kinds of water down there. (Cut to just behind them; the ocean fully visible below as Jay Jay voices a chuckle.) Jay Jay: Snuffy, that's the ocean! Snuffy: Wow! I never knew it was this big...a-and this blue...and this wet! Can we go down for a closer look? Tracy: Sorry, Snuffy, but Jay Jay and I have to stick to our flight plan. Jay Jay: But you can go down and look for a while, and we can meet you here on our way back. We won't be gone long. Snuffy: Neat-o! Thanks, Jay Jay! (Jay Jay and Tracy fly off.) Oh boy, oh boy! (From here, cut to Gilbert's fish tank back at the hangar. An old fashioned mic is set up, and he flits just before it.) Gilbert: Calling Snuffy. Come in, Snuffy. Do you read me? (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: This is Snuffy. Who's that on the radio? Gilbert: (over radio) It's me, Gilbert! Snuffy: Gilbert? But how can you be talking to me on the radio? Gilbert: (over radio) Hey, I can do lots of things. I'm a pretty smart fish. Snuffy: I bet! So...what's up? (Back to Gilbert.) Gilbert: You over the ocean yet? (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Uh-huh. But I don't see any fish anywhere. Gilbert: (over radio) That's 'cause they're not lying around on the top. You have to go under the water to find 'em. Snuffy: (gasps) Under the water? Gilbert: Yes siree. You gotta dive in. Snuffy: Okay. Here I go...whoaaaa!!! (One drop until he's over the water, then he flops up a bit before plunging downward until he disappears beneath the blue surface. Underneath, the skywriter sinks slowly to the floor, passing a nearby jellyfish until he reaches a coral reef. He has put on a pair of brown framed goggles, and he gasps at the sight of this. As he speaks, his words take on a slight garble similar to Gilbert; he will speak this way until further notice.) Snuffy: Ooh, wow! Oh, neat-o! (gasps) Look at that! This place...is amazing! (Cut to Gilbert.) Gilbert: Hey, I told you so. (Back to Snuffy, who swims past a hammerhead shark.) Snuffy: You know what, Gilbert? Gilbert: (over radio) What? Snuffy: I think I wanna spend some more time down here, if that's okay with your friends. Gilbert: (over radio) Okay?! Why, they'd love it! Hey, you have yourself a good time. Bye, now! Over and out. (Back to him at the hangar.) Snuffy: (over radio) Bye bye, Gilbert! (Snuffy continues swimming, various sharks and fishes go by.) Narrator: Snuffy was having so much fun, that the time passed very quickly. (Dissolve to the sky; Jay Jay and Tracy fly into view, glancing downward as if searching for something.) Narrator: Soon, Jay Jay and Tracy were done with their trip and ready to return home. Jay Jay: I don't see Snuffy anywhere, Tracy. Tracy: But we told him we'd meet him back here when we were done. Jay Jay: I'll try calling him on my radio. (short pause) Jay Jay to Snuffy. Jay Jay to Snuffy. Come in, Snuffy. Snuffy: (over radio) Hi, Jay Jay! Jay Jay: (sighs) Snuffy, where are you? Snuffy: (over radio) I'm in the ocean! (Surprised looks from the two jet planes.) Jay Jay, Tracy: WHAT?! (Underwater, the skywriter swims past some rock formations.) Snuffy: I said, I'm in the ocean, why don't you come down and see? (A sea turtle swims by.) Jay Jay: (over radio) No way! The ocean's no place for planes to be! Snuffy: But I think I wanna spend some more time down here. Tracy: (over radio) What?! Snuffy, you can't! (Back to the jet planes above water.) Tracy: We planes can't stay there, because we belong in the air. Fish belong in the ocean. Jay Jay: Besides, what makes you think those fish down there want you to stay with them? (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: They'll like me, especially after I draw a sky picture for them to show them how much I like their home. Jay Jay: (over radio) A sky picture? (Back to him.) But...they can't see a sky picture way down there. Snuffy: (over radio) Then...uh, then...then I'll draw them a sky picture underwater! (Back to him, watching passing fish.) Nope, I'm not changing my mind, I'm staying here, and that's that! Over and out! (He swims off; back to the jet planes, now filled with deep concern.) Tracy: Jay Jay, what are we gonna do? Jay Jay: We'll go back and tell Brenda. Maybe she can get Snuffy to come home. (They turn around and fly off; back underwater, Snuffy lowers himself to the floor.) Snuffy: Maybe it's time for me to draw that picture, just like I said I would. (Cut to Gilbert.) Gilbert: Hey, Snuffster! What are you up to, now? (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Oh, hi, Gilbert. I-I was just ready to start drawing a sky picture here underwater for all your friends to see. Gilbert: (over radio, alarmed) Whoa, whoa! You can't do that, no way! Your skywriting stuff will make the water all dirty and smokey! My friends won't like that at all. Snuffy: Oh, I promise I'll be real careful. Wait and see. (The submerged skywriter rises out of frame; dissolve to an overview of the reef as he starts swimming in circles, skywriting smoke pouring out from behind like a dark and dirty dust cloud.) Narrator: But when Snuffy let out his skywriting smoke, all that did was to make everything cloudy and dark. (The smoke fogs the screen, blocking everything from sight. Snuffy slowly rises into view in close-up, now worried at this sudden flaw that Gilbert predicted.) Narrator: Suddenly, Snuffy couldn't see anything. Snuffy: Uh-oh! Gilbert: (over radio) What happened? Snuffy: It's pretty smokey and dark down here. (He starts backing up.) Gilbert, I-I can't find my way, I can't see anything! I'm lost! (He disappears into the fog.) Gilbert, can you hear me? Gilbert! (The view ripple dissolves to a close-up of Snuffy sleeping in the hangar; he is now back in the real world, no longer wearing his goggles and speaking in his normal speech pattern again.) Snuffy: Gilbert...Gilbert... (eyes open) Oh! (pauses) Hey, I'm back at the airport. I bet I never left—I must've been dreaming. (pauses) Wow, Gilbert. You and Tracy and Jay Jay were right. It is easy to hurt the ocean. I'll never make that mistake again. (Pull back a bit; Jay Jay and Tracy taxi up to him.) Tracy: Hey, Snuffy. Jay Jay just had a great idea. Jay Jay: Yeah! How would you like to go with us to see the ocean? Snuffy: Really? Oh, I'd like that very much! Jay Jay: Well, come on! Let's go! (He and Tracy exit.) Snuffy: (to Gilbert) Gilbert, even though I know I was dreaming, and you were talking for real, and I never really did go underwater, I just wanted to say... (His propeller spins.) Thanks. (He goes off; cut to a close-up of Gilbert in the tank. Unheard by jet plane or Skywriter, he voices a reply—this time in the real world.) Gilbert: You're welcome. (Dissolve to a stretch of sky with the ocean below; the three planes fly into view in formation.) Jay Jay: What do you say, Snuffy? Is this as much fun as you thought it would be? Snuffy: Even better, 'cause this time I'm not going in the ocean, I like it up here just fine. Same tune as Jay Jay's ocean song at the hangar, but with a slightly toned-down feel (E major) Jay Jay, Tracy: This time? (They fly swiftly over the ocean.) Snuffy: There is absolutely nothing like the ocean So much to see down on the ocean floor But if we're not up in the air Or playing on the ground somewhere Tempo slows during last line; all instruments drop out except strings, tambourine for two beats All instruments back in afterward, original tempo Snuffy: I'll be staying nice and dry Staying nice and dry Staying nice and dry there on the shore Song ends on a stinger Narrator: That's how Snuffy made a new fish friend named Gilbert. Gilbert taught him that the ocean's meant for fish, not for planes, which was just fine with Snuffy— (Snuffy flies off; rear view as they fly out of sight.) —since he loved flying in the air with his good friends, Jay Jay and Tracy. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts